


[澈汉]1OO4

by Hyeya_JJJ



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyeya_JJJ/pseuds/Hyeya_JJJ
Summary: 一个不相信世界上真正有神存在的打工大学生，被虔诚的教徒好友托付了一个失去记忆、必须找到任务的战斗天使。当身边出现了天使，那么接下来肯定会陆续出现恶魔、魔鬼交易、神兵器……崔胜澈决定重新温习邪恶力量*，让自己对未来作足一些心理准备。
Relationships: 澈汉 - Relationship, 珉佑 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	1. 开篇

夏末傍晚的气温下降到大约十几度。吹着风已经能够感受到清爽的话，那么走在被水汽围绕的清溪川旁应该会更加凉快。

光化门这边有不少异国旅客。不仅仅是外国人，还有许多前来消暑散步的韩国人。他们都忍不住回头再望一眼那两个身穿传统服饰搭配运动鞋的年轻人。一个黑头发大眼睛，另一人的长发束成马尾。都是漂亮的长相，珊瑚粉和黛蓝色的韩服穿在身上十分合适。

远远地看见海螺形状、红蓝相间的艺术雕塑。记得第一次来走走，崔胜澈是这样说的：那个尖尖是Spring，弹簧。我不太懂它被放在这里有什么意义和用处，对游客来说相当于地标吧。据说是个瑞典艺术家的作品。

那时候崔胜澈一边牵着尹净汉的手，抬起另一只手臂指向那座十分瞩目的尖头。他还想给尹净汉介绍那头可爱的吉祥物獬豸，然而尹净汉的注意力早就被水底渐渐亮起来的灯光吸引过去，拉扯崔胜澈顺着阶梯往下走。

这次拾级而下仍是尹净汉走在前头。他再次踩上宽敞的石板，走到长年被溪水溅湿的那头。脚步有些滑溜是由于石面长了一层薄薄青苔的缘故。

“给我钱币，胜澈。”

天色暗下来，把掌心拿到眼前才能看清楚躺进来的100元。太小气了吧？尹净汉迎着风向被吹开刘海，露出不高兴的样子。

“上次用那么多500元许的愿望有实现吗？”

崔胜澈百般无辜地辩解，网路上都说要投进百元的才会灵验啊。

“万试万灵哦。”

“那我要许愿了。”

“我只有这一个。你一定会投进去吗？”

“我肯定能投进去的。”他悄悄将剩下的半句话转为低喃：除非天父拒绝了我。

“……净汉，那件事不行。”

崔胜澈收敛笑意，靠近他轻轻压住那只伸出去的手。尹净汉安静垂首，甚至闭起眼皮不发一言。

有爱恨别离，有取舍伤痛。这里是人间，这就是人类。

所以别哭啊，净汉。

-tbc.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *邪恶力量：Supernatural，美国连续剧。


	2. 第一篇

年末从来不是让人安生的时节。

加上这一年的平安夜和圣诞节正好落在金曜日土曜日，连着日曜日形成三天的小长假。炸鸡店内外实在是忙得热火朝天。正式员工也好兼职的也罢，全员出动在这小小的店面。头脑灵活的靠在柜台一边接电话，一边应付过来外带的顾客点餐配送、收款；有驾照的几个来去无踪，裹在羽绒衣和口罩里骑着摩托车，依靠熟记在心的路线穿梭车流中送外卖；还有能够细心调配材料的，在充满食用油气味的厨房里，给谨慎处理好的生鸡穿上金黄色的外衣。

完成最后一份外送时瞄到手机时间是十二点二十二分。在停车格确认摆正摩托车的位置，崔胜澈疲惫地摘掉安全帽，甚至懒得整理凌乱的头发。他隔着口罩叹了口气，好像就呼走身体里仅存的温暖一般抖了抖，赶紧从车座摇摇摆摆跨下来，往已经熄灭招牌灯的打烊店里走去。

他差不多是最后一个归队的。正把挎包装着的钱都掏出来交还给负责柜台的同事算帐，店内老么倒完垃圾回来集合。店长拍拍手说辛苦大家，会在两天内结算好半个月的工资，然后宣布三十号直到元旦隔天连续放假。

有人哭诉那我们的double pay没有了啊。店长稍微难为情解释着：为了让生日的女朋友高兴，安排了三天两夜的旅行，所以希望通融几天。哎一古~顿时大家又心齐说那么社长大人你去吧去吧，我们没有意见。

崔胜澈跟同事们嘻嘻哈哈完拎走一大盒鸡架。他不介意少了那三天的钱，打算睡个大觉再盘算该怎么利用额外的这些时间。

可惜变化总有办法追赶上计划。

相较于花团锦簇的春天、绿意盎然的夏天，或者是漫天金黄、落叶纷红的秋天。冬季的景色显得萧条和低调。

首尔的深冬大雪总是降得比较迟。尽管仍未迎来银装素裹的街头，寒冷冬日早晨，停在交通灯底下一台优雅可爱的Vespa，配合温柔的薰衣草紫色烤漆外壳，似乎比起任何时候都要惹人注目。

更别说那位骑士戴着樱花粉色的安全帽，与车子十分合衬。

实际上崔胜澈正在帽罩底下打着呵欠。

本来是可以睡到自然醒的日子，被高中好友洪知秀谨慎的来电吵醒，叫他到圣堂见面。崔胜澈把车子骑上小山坡，再绕过两个弯就看见那敞开的雕花篱笆门。门边眉目温柔的男孩子，微笑的模样任谁看见都会认为是女孩们心目中永远善解人意的教会哥哥。

两名路过的少女旅客向洪知秀道谢，临走前被崔胜澈的小车子吸引了目光。见怪不怪听她们询问能不能拍照，崔胜澈很合作地把车子牵到大门中间，还请对方把他的小老婆拍得好看点。

不过洪知秀觉得年轻的女生们在崔车主摘掉安全帽时，更想拍摄的转变为崔胜澈本人而不是车子了。现在她们正在要求崔胜澈当一会儿的车模呢。

崔胜澈小心地把他的摩托车停放在教堂侧边的骑楼下。洪知秀伸出手满足地抚摸她米色的皮质坐垫。

这台意大利产的LXV150是崔胜澈在高中时期立志要靠本身能力购买的车子。言出必行的个性，果真在高考后利用寒假和大学课余时间努力兼职赚钱。当时洪知秀是有些不解的。他们国家不鼓励骑摩托车，街道也不是能够轻松骑车的路况。可是崔胜澈笑笑说怎么办啊，喜欢她。太喜欢了，非常想要得到。

Joshua.

一个字正腔圆的呼唤，陌生的男子嗓音。

与洪知秀共同走进中殿时，崔胜澈看见一道披散着金灰色长发的背影，正站立着仰望十字架上受难的圣子。

这人转过身来，用一种难以揣测的表情面向崔胜澈。他用教名称呼洪知秀却不像是宣教士。当洪知秀快步走到身边，他说：“你的兄弟不相信父，也不会相信我。”

可能你很难理解。洪知秀这么对崔胜澈说：但是我能交付信任的也只有你了。

净汉是来人间执行任务的天使。胜澈，他需要你的帮助。

经历第三次钢制筷子掉在地板上的事件，崔胜澈站起来往身后的抽屉里翻找到一支叉子。拿到水槽冲了冲水，递给正缩着手指面对一盘炸酱面的……天使。

叫一声花生糖（땅콩엿）。从桌子底下跑出来一只杂种短毛小狗，黑碌碌的眼睛盯住家里的陌生人。

“是它的名字。没痛没病的遗弃犬，路边捡回来的。”

长发天使鼓着左腮帮子咀嚼咀嚼。不知道是没话说，还是没搞懂花生糖和狗之间有什么关系。崔胜澈抱起狗喂它喝水，无奈地叹气：“说说你到底记得什么。”

“我叫净汉，是战斗天使。有两个亲密的弟弟，顺荣和胜宽。顺荣的工作负责归管来到人间的天使；胜宽是声天使……”他察觉崔胜澈越来越走神，撇撇嘴继续道：“我只记得天父让大天使交给我一个任务。但他为什么关上了门？”

“那你的天父至少会给你开扇窗吧。”

漫不经心地挠着花生糖的毛，崔胜澈这么说道。于是见对面坐着的天使把叉子插进盘里，右手伸到身后像是电影中人们掏枪的姿势。

呀呀呀呀……崔胜澈有些惊恐紧抱不断发出叫声的花生糖。

将近一米长的银色短剑被摆在餐桌上。圆型的剑柄和刻着一串咒文的剑身，令人质疑刚刚是如何被藏起来的。

“天使之刃是意化的。”

“你怎么知道我想问你这把剑藏哪儿了……”

“你的眼睛会说话。”

这听起来像是搭讪的台词。于是崔胜澈微微眯起眼，试图用眼神告诉对方：你快吃。

战斗天使收起武器。再次拾起餐具时直视人类的双眼。

在热闹的跨年夜带一个天使出门是什么样的感觉？

估计没人能告诉崔胜澈。

身上穿的衣服是崔胜澈的，看起来有些空荡荡。虽然净汉比崔胜澈要高出一些，肩膀也宽，但两人的骨架体格没办法相比。他现在乖巧地站在更衣室里，束着整齐的马尾。

崔胜澈在这家服装店里走来走去挑衣服，有个长相特别、叼着棒棒糖的男生在跟他说话，推荐新进货的款式。

“那个不行！”他露出的戒备表情，使得崔胜澈放下手中的外套抱着两件浅色套头卫衣急忙靠近他：“怎么了？”

“那是撒旦教的符号。”

……请原谅我的无知。

在家里的午后，崔胜澈已经通过网络商店给净汉添购一些衣物。由于假日可能会耽误送货，于是带他出来走走再买几件合适的衣服。考虑到净汉太吸引人注意的浅色头发，崔胜澈又拿了两顶黑色的毛线帽子。可是净汉不喜欢。

他抓起枣红色的，又试着把米白色的戴在头上，像刚刚崔胜澈对他做的一样。

刷卡的时候崔胜澈哀悼自己整个月冷风吹到僵硬身体赚来的钱，开始思考要不要保留收据跟洪知秀算帐。真正的算帐。

有些情绪和事情很难说得通。确实不相信身旁的人是天使，那要怎么解释他没有身份证明和那把随传随到的天使之刃呢？崔胜澈觉得自己陷入了美国人奇怪的脑回路：一边信奉着上帝，一边否定天使和恶魔存在人间。

他不相信这来历不明的人是天使之身，那为什么收留他白吃白住白穿、听他讲故事找任务？

“那是什么，胜澈？”

“吃吃看就知道了。”

这个晚上净汉尝过甜到腻味的棉花糖热可可、白萝卜和昆布熬煮的清淡鱼糕汤、越辣越够味的炒年糕和简单却美味的紫菜包饭。

当他拿到刚刚炸好、新鲜香酥的吉拿棒配冰淇淋，天空居然飘落细细的白雪。雪片掠过脸上又伴随冷风飞走。净汉忍不住发出“哇哇”的感叹。

崔胜澈提着似乎越来越重的几个袋子，有趣地看着净汉轻轻咬一口沾裹肉桂粉和冰淇淋的吉拿棒，又是一副惊艳和兴奋的表情那样“哦！”了以后，赶快举到面前和自己分享。

“很满足吧？”

“这样子，胸口这里涨涨的感觉，是叫作满足的心情吗？”

“没错。如果相反地，你觉得失去许多快乐的感觉，是伤心。”

商圈的中心临时搭建一个舞台。他们走到那里附近时已经人山人海，哪怕深夜降着细雪，仍然到处聚集许多等着一起跨年的群众。崔胜澈担心会被人群冲散，空出来右手把净汉牵住，要他紧紧跟在身旁。

“Joshua会在哪里？”

“应该在飞机上睡觉吧。据说机长会对他们说新年快乐的。”

表演台上的年轻人停止播放音乐，准备进入倒数的阶段。净汉有些紧张更多是好奇地和崔胜澈牵着手，眼睛四处张望，周围的人们开始和着一起齐声高喊：十、九、八……

头顶上的天空像是炸开来一样。

“放烟火了。”没错过净汉稍微缩起来的肩膀——纵使自己也被突然的声响下了一大跳。他掸去落在对方肩头的雪片，发现雪势正在渐渐变大。

在人声鼎沸与天边的烟花爆炸声响中低笑着，崔胜澈靠近天使的耳边说话。

有璀璨烟火，有鹅毛大雪。

有人在尘世喧嚣中轻轻按下快门。


	3. 第二篇

毫无缘故地崔胜澈在清晨七点二十醒过来。

仅仅睡了大约四个小时多，身心却没有什么倦意。他翻过身看见旁边那张床垫。散开头发抱着花生糖、裹在厚厚的被窝中睡得香甜的净汉。有点儿没由来的觉得好笑。

他把床脚边靠墙的电暖炉移到比较靠近净汉的角落处，好让那人在梦中也能暖和一些。

洗漱后套上保暖的衣物拿起手机钱包。他决定去趟超市。大约半小时后崔胜澈拎着两只去头去尾的生鸡和一些蔬菜、罐头回来。把东西整理好放在厨房，见净汉仍没有要睡醒的征兆，他又出门去晨跑。

从街边买回来黄油吐司已经快要九点半了。闻到培根和火腿的香味，不管是天使还是小狗都醒过来。花生糖呲牙咧嘴馋得要命，绕着正在脱去外套的崔胜澈腿边打转。净汉缩在床里，看上去不想爬起。

“好冷。”他的声音里有些滞意，仿佛难以适应的样子。

“起来活动活动身体就不冷了。”崔胜澈给净汉倒杯热水，递给他那份香气四溢的早餐。他处理好花生糖的早饭，才把沾过汗水的衣服换掉去洗热水澡。等他吹干头发出来时净汉抱着花生糖在看电视。早晨播放的不外乎是新闻或者重播的妈妈剧场。崔胜澈见他津津有味的样子，同时发现净汉对着电视呵呵笑起来的表情……好像有点傻。泡杯速溶咖啡坐在餐桌边吃自己那份冷掉的早餐，一边给什么人发送消息。

“店内使用的生鸡都经过基本处理。”崔胜澈把一只干净的全鸡摆在粘板上，手中提着菜刀。他边动手边指导净汉如何剁鸡，以便于应付炸鸡店的厨房工作。

尽管做兼职赚的那份钱要供养净汉吃喝不成问题，可是目前来说，崔胜澈觉得自己没义务这么做。

所幸战斗天使学得很快。趁崔胜澈在旁调面糊的期间，他手法利落地把鸡只解成大小适中的鸡块，成果令人满意。

“我们胜澈要做什么？”

崔胜澈惊奇问净汉你为什么这样说话。

“看电视剧发现家人朋友之间都会这样称呼啊。我们胜澈，我们花生糖，嗯……我们Joshua。”

切好的其中一份鸡肉被加进辣椒酱和些许调味料，均匀拌好收在冰箱里进行腌渍，晚上可以做成辣炒鸡汤。现在，崔胜澈热起来油锅，把沾裹面糊的鸡块放入热油中炸至金黄。

炸鸡散发出令人跃跃欲试的香味。崔胜澈摆出来甜萝卜以及沾酱，当然还有最不可或缺的可乐。这便是午餐了。

“胜澈很会做料理的样子。”

净汉拿起一根炸鸡腿。被咬开的鸡肉周围溢出咸香鸡油，正好熟透的肉质滑嫩美味。他听崔胜澈说前两年认识了一个特别会做饭的后辈，偷师学来的简单料理足够应付日常了。

“过完春节珉奎应该回来首尔了，到时候带净汉去他们家蹭饭。”

崔胜澈把那部有关恶魔、天使和西方妖魔鬼怪的连续剧播出来，和净汉边吃饭边讨论：他们的天使之刃和你的不一样。

第四天，崔胜澈骑着Vespa，后座载着净汉一起去炸鸡店。

首先认识了负责前台接待客人的李硕珉。是这名大学生在跨年夜的人潮中恰好拍下崔胜澈和净汉的合影。他积极的性格轻易使周围的人都能获得好心情；而在厨房工作的李灿，不是任劳任怨的个性但会经常主动帮忙的积极高三生，偶尔发作起中二脾气竟然让人觉得相当可爱。

在服装店见过衔着棒棒糖的混血儿叫作崔韩率，是店内常客。持续发育着身体的缘故，每次见面都在吃东西的他更是炸鸡店Top10顾客之一。

店长允许崔胜澈和净汉的工作时段排成一致的时间表。崔胜澈依旧负责外出送货，净汉在店里准备炸鸡。伪装成人类的天使和同事之间相处得融洽。大家纷纷好奇的其中一点，当然是净汉那头不褪色的金色长发。

周日的早晨崔胜澈会载净汉回到圣堂，向天父祈求帮助。不知道为什么净汉一直没有被负责人间天使的顺荣找到，得不到帮助也始终记不起来任务内容。最后在洪知秀的建议下，崔胜澈只能经常带着净汉外出走走。

“或许净汉见到某个人，去到某个地方，就会想起来你的任务了。”

两人趁闲暇时间骑着车，或者乘搭巴士地铁在首尔各处兜兜转转，眨眼便是一个月。偶尔崔胜澈似乎因为习惯，会突然忘记净汉住在他家、和他一同吃饭睡觉打扫看电视上下班的理由；下一秒他立刻想起来：这是个来历不明的天使。

不止是一个同居人这么简单。

即将便是春节的来临，净汉正式的那份“工作”迟迟没有进展。崔胜澈索性往大邱打个电话提醒，除夕之前抓着买到的两张车票带他回老家过年。崔家人听小儿子编故事说净汉是从国外过来寻亲的朋友，奈何找不到人。隔天崔妈妈找到熟悉的姨母给净汉修整一套韩服，并且在约莫十几天逗留的日子里都对净汉非常亲切。

实际上崔胜澈的母亲与洪知秀一样，皆是信奉上帝的教徒。净汉对于不相信宗教的崔胜澈有了好奇心。

“胜澈依然认为天父不是真正的存在吗？”

当两个人躺在被窝里，净汉捉着他的手指那样轻声地问。崔胜澈向来不是讨厌皮肤接触的人，随着他摆弄没有回话。

春节以后再回到首尔，经历了气候恶劣的一段时期。连番大雪以及强烈的寒风令净汉感觉难受。崔胜澈不知道他会不会感冒、生病的话能不能去医院，只好偶尔把他留在家不准他去打工。

净汉在家里无所事事，学会上网和打游戏。不过这位战斗天使最喜欢的，要数是抱着花生糖躺在温暖的地板盖着着被子看电影。

崔胜澈说，以后别人问你姓氏，你说姓躺。躺净汉。

气象万变。直到三月末的天气，一下子进入了春天。

穿着保暖的毛衣已经很足够的气温，崔胜澈决定带净汉去北村走走。

北村至今仍保留着的传统瓦屋，被现代人称为韩屋。位于景福宫与昌德宫之间、北岳山脚下，又居于清溪川与钟路之北，故得名北村。这片涵盖了苑西洞、三清洞、桂洞等范畴的住宅区，是为朝鲜时代王室宗亲、达官贵人的私宅遍布之地。另一处住着两班阶级的贵人则是南村，目前成为专门招待观光客的景点。

木曜日的午后没有太多游客，他们走在北村的宁静街道上。即使是著名的观光区，古色古香的韩屋中确实住着一般居民。来参观的人们会自觉保持低调的声量，不打扰到住户。

“可是路过的人全都在看我们，胜澈。”

“等等。”并不急于回答对方的疑惑。穿着传统服装的崔胜澈往前跑去，仔细确认过什么才回头招招手：“净汉快过来。”

“请给我两块烤糖。”

下意识把印有心形图案的烤糖递给同样身穿韩服的净汉。

他们走到傍晚。在仁寺洞的土房吃过晚饭，又跑到清溪川看夜景。鉴于夜间降温，加上清溪川周围都弥漫着水汽，衬着晚风越发地冷。

崔胜澈想让净汉穿上外套被拒绝了。原因是不想让漂亮的衣服被裹在外套里。

“那个尖尖的就是Spring，弹簧。我不太懂它被放在这里有什么意义用处，不过对游客来说等于是个地标吧。据说是瑞典艺术家的作品。”神色自若牵着净汉的手，崔胜澈抬起另一只手臂指向那座十分瞩目的尖头，看起来是个红蓝相间的巨大海螺。

虽说天色已暗，他想带净汉去看看那头可爱的吉祥物。然而净汉的注意力早就被小瀑布的落水声，以及水底明亮的灯光吸引过去，拉扯崔胜澈沿着楼梯拾级而下。

崔胜澈没来得及告诉他，在广场地板上那些被小小的灯光蜿蜒包围的小水道便是光之地图，是按比例缩小的清溪川缩景。

“那是什么？”

走在象征朝鲜八道以及济州道的八石潭上，能瞧见靠近桥底的水中央有好几个发光的圈圈。大的绿色灯圈里面是个小的橘色灯圈。

“是许愿池。你要过来站在这里，小心脚下滑。”崔胜澈先走上前站在宽敞的石板尽头，才转过身来朝净汉伸出手。

“试试这样。”在口袋里摸到硬币，作势向那个小水潭往前掷出：“据说把钱币投进小孔的话，许下的愿望会实现。”

感觉十分新奇的净汉看看对面的小女孩和爸爸。年轻男人的运气很好，一投即中，赶紧高兴地握住女儿的双手一起许愿。净汉则是不依不饶丢出七八次。他终于找到诀窍把一枚五百元成功投掷，有样学样闭起眼睛作祈祷状。

完成后净汉察觉自己的头发沾染到水汽变得沉重。他将那把金色都散开来。

前方的明黄灯光与潺潺流水声吸引着来到人间的天使不断往前；崔胜澈慢慢随他脚步，提醒不要跑得太远。那些溪道中的小石墩，净汉踏过这些磨得平实的石头渡到对岸，回头时没有发现崔胜澈在他身后，而是站在原地微笑望着。

两人相隔一道溪水往前走。走到下一排石墩跨越水道，崔胜澈才踩着它们的头顶走向净汉。

他伸手把净汉的头发拨到耳后，顺手碰了一下被晚风吹得冷冰冰的脸颊。

“胜澈我想玩水。”

“太冷了。下次。”

真的会有下次吗？崔胜澈的心中泛起这样的疑问。他抿抿唇角，把那些升腾起来的不愉快都吞回肚子里。

走很远了。 

该回家了。


	4. 第三篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 珉佑出场。

现年高三的李灿是炸鸡专卖店的老小。他手脚灵活，负责厨房工作也经常主动包揽倒垃圾的活儿。面临高考的繁重课业，他在这一年转为仅有周末过来帮忙的时间表。如此一来李灿在店内出现的时间缩短非常多。这也为他增添了一项算不上是痛苦的小烦恼。

较为空闲的午后，正坐在桌子边的净汉面前有一大沓几乎淹没了他、等待折叠的厚纸片。他轻松对付手上的那一只纸盒，没有理由地用哄人般语气问着李灿。

“灿儿是谁的宝宝呀？”

“……”忙碌过午餐时间，刚坐在角落吃完自己那份午饭的李灿在同事哥哥们的哈哈大笑声中，毫无灵魂回应道：“是净汉哥的宝宝。”

他把盘子拿进厨房清洗，一边在哥哥们的调侃中强调他下次绝对不会回答这个问题了。净汉听李灿这样说更加开心，我会让你说到三十岁的！

靠在柜台里的李硕珉完全没办法收住笑声。直到大门传来咣啷的声响，他连忙打起精神清了清喉咙，爽朗地扬声问候：欢迎光临！

这是个年轻的女大学生。李硕珉准备按一贯的工作程序询问她需要点什么餐，却见她四下张望并不理会自己。大约有十几秒的时间过去了，她终于开口直言：“我不是来买炸鸡的。我想找崔胜澈君。”

“啊——胜澈哥吗？他出去外送了，请问你是？”

其实李硕珉的心里猜测十之八九，这女生估计是崔胜澈的仰慕者一类的，这种事的发生不算常见但也不稀奇了。他不好说破让女生没面子，便请对方先在旁边的座椅等候，说明大约再过几分钟崔胜澈应该会重新回到店内的。同时李硕珉偷偷打量一眼悠然自得窝在高高的纸堆中，努力在拗折痕的净汉，没料到就和他对上了眼神。

净汉朝他露齿一笑，低头继续折起炸鸡盒，一派平和的神色。

李硕珉经常觉得这个哥哥不止一点莫名的诡异。崔胜澈有一天带着他来上班，似乎刻意想要不引起注意般，没什么特别介绍只说是刚上来首尔的朋友。问起姓氏、家庭和学业，两人都表示不太方便交待，搞得其他员工甚至有偷偷猜测净汉是不是脱北者。

这个说法未免太荒唐。李硕珉性格中的八卦分子让他找来比较理智的灿儿。李灿的想法倒是比较符合他年龄的：净汉哥因为某些缘故没办法回自己的家，所以暂时和胜澈哥住在一起……大概是这样的吧。

中二点的说法，就叫离家出走啊。李硕珉自我翻译了一下。

正想得入神，送外卖送到饥肠辘辘的崔胜澈走进店里，把装钱的挎包丢到柜台的同时朝纸盒堆满的方向走去：“走吧净汉，想到要吃什么了吗？”

女生在此时站起来叫出他的名字，令崔胜澈吓了一跳，才意识到她原来不是在等炸鸡的客人。仔细一瞧觉得有些眼熟，就听她自我介绍是同校的低年级后辈。崔胜澈想起来在入学那天曾经帮助过她，后来又在学校里偶遇过两次？三次？虽然不是容易自作多情的类型，可更加不是那种异常迟钝的男生。他犹豫着是不是要请对方在别的地方谈谈，想转头给净汉打个眼色，要他等等。

没料到接触到崔胜澈的眼神，净汉愣了愣住，接着推开桌子从里面的位置走到崔胜澈面前。

他穿着店里的厨房制服，白上衣和半截红色围裙，黑色的贴腿裤。平常为了方便工作而扎起来的漂亮金色头发，现在散开了披在肩膀上。就像是那种蓄着短发的帅气女性会更加惹人注目一样：长发的净汉拥有张扬的美貌，竟又不失英气。他正在散发着一种战士的气魄。没有人会想要阻止他做事。

“很抱歉。”在崔胜澈开口之前，净汉礼貌地对女生说：“不管你有什么事，胜澈在出去前已经答应带我去吃饭的。按顺序是我在前。那么我们先失陪了。”

两人并没有如实赶去吃饭。不过净汉容许真的非常肚子饿的崔胜澈在街边停下他那台Vespa，匆匆跑进忠武小吃店买一些紫菜包饭。他乘着后座屁股都不带挪一下，张嘴吃掉崔胜澈喂过来的那一块。看着安全帽底下那鼓囊囊的一张脸，嘿嘿嘿又笑起来，惹得崔胜澈拿他一点办法也没有。

小小的耽搁后他们来到初次相遇的圣堂。驻留在那里进行日常布道的神父问候他们，并在净汉的请求下先离开了中殿。

崔胜澈从小伴随母亲来做礼拜的次数寥寥无几。他站在这种地方总有些不知所措，便趁着净汉朝向圣子的塑像走去，想要在长长的椅凳坐下等候。没料到净汉回过头来对他伸出了手，表情愉悦却带点质问的语气：“你打算坐在那里干什么？”

“不是因为想起了任务，才要赶过来这里的吗？”连忙跑向前并且十分自然地接过净汉的手。崔胜澈满脸的疑惑被净汉更不加掩饰地嘲笑了。他有些发窘,觉得耳后都发热了起来，傻笑着重复又问他:“不是吗？难道不是吗？”

“胜澈啊，不是一直都说喜欢我吗？”

遭到揭穿的心事令崔胜澈瞪大着眼睛说不出话来，脑袋被滞塞缓慢转动，只能提醒自己合起嘴巴。他欲言又止吞了吞口水，痛吟般轻声叫着天使的名字。

“别害怕。”净汉轻轻地用两只手掌捧住人类的头，要他不能避开视线，必须正视自己。

“因为我也喜欢胜澈。”

突如其来的告白真是让崔胜澈彻底缓不过来。是心跳率先使他感受到狂热与喜悦。

“第一次在胜澈的眼睛里看到说喜欢我的时候，不是很能理解。所以趁胜澈在工作的时间，抱着花生糖一起看了很多爱情电影。”净汉把手滑落到崔胜澈的双肩，疑惑中的语气结合十分认真的表情。

“虽然我依然无法彻底明白，到底什么是人类的爱。”

净汉心中清楚，那道窄门无法任由两人同行。选择眼前这个人类的同时，意味放弃神使身份、无法再进入神的领域。于是他尝到了犹豫的滋味，和害怕被拒绝的恐惧。他轻轻咬住下唇，立定决心般宣布：“……但是我想和胜澈在一起。”

崔胜澈的大眼睛定定地望着净汉，而净汉避开对视直接抱住崔胜澈。此时彼此的心思都显得慌乱，他不想进一步去弄明白，只想得到一个肯定的答案。不知道过去多久，崔胜澈似乎终于从他的词库中翻找到可以应付净汉的字句。他张了张嘴——

从前，洪知秀问过崔胜澈一个问题。

你相信上帝存在吗？

那时候他们刚认识不久。崔胜澈经常见到洪知秀耳朵上那枚十字架。他语带保留地回应道，这个世界是物质组成的。

我所谓的上帝，不是指我们的天父。洪知秀微微笑着的样子让他放松不少。你的信仰，你的天赋。你得到了吗？

“我得到了。”

“就算我的世界没有上帝，他依然是我的天使。”

洪知秀面带微笑地看着崔胜澈手腕的那串手环。不远处和崔韩率一同正在街边商店买饮料的净汉，手上也有同样的绳结。

“请好好珍惜他。”

身为信徒的洪知秀也无从知道，天使将会如何放弃属于自己的荣光。这名战斗天使的行为，好比儿子在浓黑的夜里背离了难以望其项背的父亲和骨血相连的兄弟姐妹，自此再没有办法找到回家的路。

他只能在心中默问天父，当初究竟是他做错，或者是做对了？

几人前去拜访的是一栋双层房屋的二楼。他们四人越过正门爬上从院子里连接着的楼梯，不断向净汉保证珉奎哥做的饭真的很美味的崔韩率走在最前头，叩响了门板。

“哥哥们，我们来了！”

前来应门的人推开门。

是个气质与眉目冷峻的男子。他被热情的崔韩率迎面抱了个满怀，故意轻蹙起眉头却忍不住宠溺地笑出来。

“圆佑哥又瘦了？”

“没有。”他绝对否认崔韩率的质疑，让出空间好把小吃货的注意力转到传出香味的厨房。后面跟着进门的洪知秀笑意盈盈说别担心，我带来了饮料和小菜。

跟在洪知秀身后的净汉在看清楚他的面目后，失去了移动脚步的气力。净汉目瞪口呆地站在门口，不敢置信自己的眼睛。

走在最后负责关上门的崔胜澈正想推推身前的人往里走，然而转头见到净汉与全圆佑在门厅里对望着。仿佛是种默契，他突然意识到那道上锁的门，已经找到钥匙了。

全圆佑就是钥匙。那么任务……

“对不起，净汉哥。”

“你没有了翅膀，也没有了荣光，我要怎么带你回到父的身边？”

说着话的净汉居然眼眶鼻头都红了，声音哽咽。

全圆佑偏着头听见厨房里传来几个人热热闹闹的说话声，表情看不太出来情绪，只有满足的眼神和稍微挂起的唇角显示他仍然心情不错。他平静地转向崔胜澈说道：“胜澈哥，你过去和他们一起，先当作什么都不知道好吗？”

重新找回记忆的净汉在这一刻看起来有些吃力。崔胜澈摸摸他的脸，在他点了点头之后便顺意走出去。

“珉奎，我和哥哥在房间，你不可以进来。”他扬声通知，得到一声冲劲十足的：遵命！

屋内空间被敲开来成为客厅、饭厅以及厨房，在这一层楼只有单独的卧室。净汉坐在整洁的房间里，房门掩掉外面的声音。向外有一面明亮的落地玻璃窗，阳台的面积并不局促。整体来说这里比起崔胜澈的小公寓宽敞舒适许多。

他想起来下界前，顺荣和胜宽不安的神情；他想起来大天使交给他一封简函，里面只有一行金色的字体：带回战斗天使，圆佑。

瘦高的男子伸长手臂推开玻璃，让春天的微风吹拂着窗帘，以及他的黑色短发、净汉的金色长发。

“顺荣找过我。我清楚你的来意。”

“但是我没办法回去了。”

“你的翅膀，你的荣光呢？”净汉检视面前完全与人类无异的青年。他在见到圆佑的瞬间迅速恢复了记忆和部分能力，能看出来每个人周身气息的不同。如今的圆佑，他站在白日光线充足的屋子里，却身后什么光芒也没有、甚至反而隐隐发散着黑暗。他连忙伸手摸到圆佑的后背，一无所获之下净汉心急地一把扯落那件宽大的居家衬衫。那后果令他大吃一惊。

两道被恶魔的力量灼烧过的丑陋黑色疤痕，毫不留情地切割在瘦削的背上。那本该是他们应该展出翅膀的地方。

“为什么？是谁？”

与圆佑共同作为战斗天使的岁月太长。净汉深知以圆佑的能力，即使战败了也不至于能够被抢夺掉翅膀。

“一个十字路口的小恶魔。”

那是根本算不上高等的恶魔。净汉无法相信自己亲耳听见的那些语气波澜不惊的话：“一个小小的交易。用我的翅膀，还有我所有的荣光。”

“我只想看到珉奎长大。”

“直到他成人礼的隔一天……”圆佑缓缓地把衣服重新披好，轻描淡写如同事不关己：刻耳柏洛斯会到来。

它来带走我的灵魂，到地狱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 十字路口的恶魔：用的是Supernatural的设定。将装有黑猫骨头与坟土的盒子埋在十字路口，与召唤而来的恶魔建立契约，能够换得十年时间去拥有想要得到的事物。十年期限一到，地狱犬就会来带走交易之人的灵魂。
> 
> 刻耳柏洛斯：希腊神话中的地狱看门犬，其名字原文意思为“黑暗中的恶魔”。中文译名又为三头犬。


	5. 第四篇

一年前，为了挽救金珉奎的性命，滞留人间多年的天使选择一条没有人会认同的绝路。他愿意放弃自己的身份，只想要延续所爱的少年未完成的人生。恶魔告诉他，倘若你想放任那个人类独活，完全没有这个必要，他将会追随你而来。

几经推敲，不做亏本买卖的那方最终达成划算的生意。 他是个高大英俊的男孩，分明已近成年仍然保有赤子之心。在圆佑的介绍下，净汉见到金珉奎的第一眼便留意到他笑起来露出唇边的虎牙和小麦色的健康皮肤。他能看到那纯净灵魂中蕴藏的火热和善良，以及对圆佑的依恋。

换作从前的天使净汉肯定无法理解昔日战友的作为。然而他已有了牵挂之人，自然便能感同身受圆佑的心情。他觉得自己被一阵莫名的失落笼罩，朦胧渐醒明白为何人类面对离散都是悲伤和不舍。净汉坐在客厅的角落抱着一只猫头形状抱枕，把身体的重量靠在旁边崔胜澈的身上，眼神却是落在厨房里依偎的影子主人们。

大伙一起吃饭的话金珉奎习惯坐在角落的位置，以免自己惯用的左手会妨碍到都是右撇子的众人。他眼巴巴盯着圆佑率先尝一口色泽诱人的烤鸡，紧张地咽了咽口水。直到圆佑赞赏地点点头并朝他举起大拇指，他就放声欢呼露出心满意足的表情，塞给崔韩率一只肥嫩的大鸡腿。

他们吃完丰盛美妙的午餐，乘地铁来到汉江公园。年纪最小的两个孩子走在前面发现有人在逗狗，兴奋得冲上前加入。平常也喜欢犬类还养着花生糖的崔胜澈没有参与他们，而是指向空旷草地从背包抖出来一张野餐布。四人拎着布料边角铺整好，就地坐下。

“整理一下情况怎么样？”

饭前洪知秀早已秀察觉到净汉低迷的情绪，询问崔胜澈也只是得到一个表示“一切再说”的摆摆手。毕竟崔胜澈同样没有搞清楚状况。

“你们的成年日是什么时候？”净汉不答反问。

得知是五月的第三个月曜日，他正打算数数，圆佑收回远望着金珉奎的视线，轻声道：剩下四十天。就让我这样看着他，拜托哥。

“四十天以后不管是地狱还是天堂，我都会走的。”

“有我在，我绝不允许你被带进地狱。”

作为一名与生俱来的战士，不战而败的结果是净汉根本无法接受的。即使这是圆佑自愿和恶魔进行的交易、即使他没有身负任务，他也会想尽办法拯救他的朋友。

在场的人类仍是一头雾水。正在这时，有人把脚踏车扔在旁边的草地，脚步稳当走近他们。

“恶魔契约这件事，可真~轮不到你来做主了，净汉哥。”

他说话的样子和平常有些不一样，懒洋洋的腔调。可怜的洪知秀还未从‘圆佑可能要被带去地狱’这份不知名的可怕预想中回过神来，便连同崔胜澈一同看到那个熟悉的炸鸡店老小缓缓扬起一边嘴角。眨眼之间，双眸幻化成两颗鲜红色眼瞳，整个人带着一种说不出的诡异。他浑身发散那股压迫的邪气，哪里有半分李灿平常活泼可爱的纯真模样？

反应最快的自然是战士。瞬间意化出隐泛圣光的天使之刃，净汉没有迟疑将剑尖直刺敌人。他在战斗中从来不曾心慈手软，这回却遇到了困难。

“灿儿是净汉哥的宝宝。”

这句话从红眼恶魔的嘴里，以他们宠爱的孩子那种无奈又仰赖的语气被说出来，真叫原本杀意腾腾的净汉不由得一愣。这片刻的分神，足以让对方全身而退。邪魅的身影闪动， 稳稳落在崔胜澈与洪知秀身后。

依附在天使之刃的神力脱手而出，硬生生冲撞在圆佑匆忙间建立起来的镜面结界。如今力量不比往日的界主被迫承受这一击，造成结界破除。幸而周遭往来的人们没有意识到差点发生的战斗。净汉连忙跑到圆佑身边确认他是否无恙，再抬起头，看到李灿已经恢复成常人模样，乖巧地坐在两个哥哥身边。

不远处的金珉奎像是感应到什么一般恰好匆匆赶到，神情紧张地检查面色不佳的全圆佑。那个手指缩在长袖子里的人伸出来手捏捏他的手臂说没事。

突然净汉一把推开金珉奎的手，显得怒意冲冲将圆佑护在自己这一边。金珉奎不解地愣在原处，在全圆佑的眼神示意下没有作声。崔胜澈连忙上前解围，他塞给完全状况外的崔韩率一张银行卡，温言道：“韩率和珉奎一块儿去给哥哥们买点饮料过来，太渴了。”

意会到情况不妙的崔韩率扯着不情不愿的金珉奎，临走前瞄了一眼李灿，犹豫要不要叫上这个最小的孩子。

“净汉，不如跟我们说说。”洪知秀也尝试安抚陷入情绪里的天使。圆佑主动开口，对两名哥哥简述讲明净汉的任务以及交换了恶魔条约的自己所面临的处境。

“这不是珉奎的错。”崔胜澈沉声对死死抓住圆佑的净汉说道。

“也不是Dino的错。”圆佑可以理解净汉的失控。因为从前他们未曾体会过失去。战友的陨落对天使们来说，和人类必须面对的死亡彻底是两回事；而他即将走向的那道门后，有着无法想像的苦楚。“这是我心甘情愿做的选择，净汉哥。” “我只是一个小小的十字路口恶魔。”李灿，或者是Dino抱着膝盖独自坐在原地，面向和他完全不同的两个种族。“要不是圆佑哥主动来找我，光凭我这点微薄的能力，断然是不敢找上战斗天使的。”

“你们天使有你们了不起的工作。与人交易同样是我的职责，做生意是要谈条件的，净汉哥。”

“圆佑哥的要求稍微复杂了点，当然必须付出更多的代价。况且……”

折断天使的翅膀迫使他们堕落，本来就是恶魔们非常乐意做的事情啊。

实际上早在净汉第一天踏进炸鸡店，李灿便已认出他的身份。本以为自己处境危险，却发现净汉似乎丧失了能力的李灿决定暂时按兵不动。他很快察觉崔胜澈和净汉之间的暧昧，而不久前两人大方牵手来上班的举动更是令李灿不解。他是个不懂得爱的恶魔，始终想不通为何他碰上的两个天使，都愿意为这个玩意儿放弃自己的身份。

他望见两个由远而近的身影，辨认出是去买饮料的那两人。李灿起身扶起脚踏车向他们道别。

“那么明天见了胜澈哥净汉哥。再见知秀哥圆佑哥。”

没料到骑出不远，听见后方有人大叫他的名字。李灿疑惑地停下车来，皱着眉头竟对上跑得气喘吁吁的崔韩率，和递到面前来的维他命水。

“给你买了饮料的，为什么走了？”

向来擅长迷惑人心的小恶魔李灿前所未有地词穷了。他当然认识这位店里的常客，不过做厨房工作的关系，他未曾跟崔韩率接触过。一瓶饮料而已，有必要追上来吗？

“……那个，我有点事。”他小心翼翼地试着回答。

“啊好可惜。下次一起玩？那……你平常什么时候会跟哥哥们出来？”对方不疑有他，积极地提出邀请。

李灿接过崔韩率坚持举着的紫色塑料瓶，尝试转移话题：“其实这个颜色，不好喝。”

听见人类脸色发红、语气微涩说明曾经在地铁站看过他喝这个饮料，李灿有一丝不好的预感。 净汉把炸鸡店的工作辞掉，每天等崔胜澈去上课后就往金珉奎和圆佑的住处跑，巴不得在那里安家。被崔胜澈苦口婆心劝回来，又突然想起什么打开电脑，调出那部美剧快进到某个情节。

剧中的男主角与和他进行交易的女恶魔以接吻作为立定契约的仪式。净汉抓起崔胜澈的手机马上拨给圆佑：你难道真的跟那个小恶魔亲了？

这时候的圆佑正被金珉奎圈在暖烘烘的怀里看他喜欢的电影。他摸到手机接通，举在耳边嗯了两声，最后宣判般口吻道：“是的，亲了。”

金珉奎耳尖听到关键字，蹭在全圆佑颈边问：“什么亲了？”

全圆佑并不多解释。手边挂断通话，主动献给他一个亲吻。 短短四十天的日子过得飞快。期间崔胜澈最为在乎的便是净汉的心情，有时候会带他去学校一起听课，希望净汉能多和人们交流。可是很快地，崔胜澈发现净汉其实并不是特别外向的性格。净汉承认，李灿的性格是让他觉得舒服的类型，加上李硕珉的开朗，他才能在炸鸡店应付自如。而且比起跟崔胜澈去上课，净汉更愿意待在圣堂的藏书馆寻找资料，以盼得能挽救他的朋友。

对教义一无所知的崔胜澈什么忙也帮不上，只好请洪知秀尽所能去协助净汉。

走到这地步，他再不相信净汉是天使就显得太愚昧和顽固了。

每晚临睡，崔胜澈在家里的日历上用红色记号笔划一个叉。日渐逼近的期限代表仍然被蒙在鼓里的金珉奎与全圆佑共处的时间在不断减少。难免崔胜澈生出一点犹豫的念头，又想起在中殿承诺彼此那天净汉的坚决神情，迅速把软弱的自己打得烟消云散。

净汉知道崔胜澈同样正承受着内心的煎熬。不能对金珉奎坦白所有事实的负罪感一直都在侵蚀崔胜澈作为亲近哥哥的心。他们只能在夜晚相拥而眠，借此给予对方勇气去等待即将来临的考验。

圆佑仅仅剩下三天。那天下午净汉抱着花生糖在家里等崔胜澈下课回来，他们讨论应该外食或者叫外卖。净汉告诉崔胜澈，他能想到的唯一方法。

人类无法看见刻耳柏洛斯的凶相，但是它对将要掠夺的灵魂所造成的伤害和折磨，会分毫不差地显现出来。

“当天晚上，我必须杀掉地狱犬。” 


	6. 第五篇

传说中刻耳柏洛斯听见竖琴的乐声会昏昏沉沉睡去。但战意十足的净汉对于杀掉一头地狱犬有相当的把握，直接忽略了这个没有实际效益的方法。

那是崔胜澈和洪知秀第一次，也是最后一次看见净汉以天使的真貌现身。他的面容没有不同以往，只是全身都被一种安详、平静的白色光芒包围。那都是他战功累累的荣光，使他自若和圣洁，整个人看起来英姿勃发，又漂亮得叫人难以转移视线。 稍早，净汉穿一件白衬衫坐在金珉奎家中的客厅。

圆佑只是轻描淡写地告诉刚成年的恋人，晚些会出点事，叫他不要担心。

崔胜澈心里难受，站在敞开的门厅外喝一些啤酒，并不至于醉倒他；洪知秀安份地抱着一本圣经在默读。李灿当然不会缺席，这么难得的热闹他要凑一凑。净汉如何不肯罢休也无所谓，无论今晚的交易结果如何，圆佑都是要走的。

金珉奎并不傻，他知道有什么事将要发生了。但不管他如何追问全圆佑，那个推拉手段一流的恋人都有办法像是轻易溜走的狡猾狐狸一样逃避他的疑问。

你是不是要走？他又一次低声问。

你长大了，圆佑挠挠他的掌心哄劝道，该去看看你的世界了。

那你呢？

我要去一个我应该去的地方。

在金珉奎疑惑的眼神中，全圆佑再也没办法笑出来。他难免有些颤抖地抓住这个男人的衣角，不发一言仰头亲吻他。

钟表刚刚响起午夜的提示音，净汉便听见那道嘶吼咆哮。崔胜澈等人只察觉到突如其来的狂风大作，空气中有股令人作呕的腥气。金珉奎大吃一惊，明白多问无益之余想要紧紧抓住全圆佑，却发现不知何时已被困在一个落在脚下的结界。

“对不起珉奎。别怕，明天睡醒你就会全都忘记了。”

他抚摸泛起金光的牢笼向金珉奎难舍道别，不理会对方又惊又怒的神情和被隔绝的呼唤。

不再见。 地狱犬循着灵魂的气味闯进屋内，扑向为了维持两道结界而几乎没有反抗之力的圆佑。人类只能见到缕缕黑烟所到之处家具被肆意破坏，遍地的阵法全部失效。净汉面无惧色提起比往日所见更加威武的天使之刃，一头金色长发无风自动，是被自身发散的力量吹起。他伺机而动，几次剑起锋落，白衣裳便又添了几道污黑血液的泼痕。

李灿不想独自欣赏这出好戏，弹指一响，崔胜澈等人便见到一头丑陋至极、比犀牛更为雄壮的三头巨犬。皮粗肉厚的它丝毫不在乎净汉的阻扰。相比起烦人的对手，地狱犬更想解决到手的猎物，一心只想磨死那个被踩在前爪下的堕落天使。

眼见全圆佑遍体鳞伤的金珉奎疯狂地敲打囚禁自己的结界。

原本还在奋力抵抗的圆佑似乎受到感应，一下子丧失了斗志。他松开双手，满眼都是渴望那头恶犬给他致命的一击，好赶快减轻金珉奎的痛苦。

地狱犬终于挥舞爪子把不断骚扰它的天使从客厅墙面的大洞甩出去，准备用牙齿咬碎这副肉身以剥离他的灵魂。它兴奋地摇晃着三颗脑袋，扬起头来发出胜利的嚎叫。

窗外突然白光大亮，紧随着雷声鼓作。举着天使之刃的净汉毫发无损回到了屋内，满脸都是肃杀之气。再次闪动的雷电让众人看见他身后的影子，已经展开了巨大的无形翅膀。

战斗天使张唇念颂着圣经最原始被书写的语言。

这时候地狱犬才意识到它确实应该先消灭这个难缠的敌人。时机太晚，净汉利用本身的意志牢牢牵制住地狱犬的动作，迫使它露出自己脆弱的脖颈。 当地狱犬化作黑烟消失之时，没完没了又光临一名恶魔。他有白色的眼瞳，看起来就像是死去多时的鱼。除去这个缺点，雕塑般的五官俊美，身型修长。他赞赏地拍拍手，眨眨眼就与人类无异，用那对黑白分明的大眼睛扫视一圈。

“我的宠物，”他背着手漫不经心对净汉说道：“没你想的那么好对付吧？那你觉得我呢？”

“你听过一句话吗？”净汉十分恼怒，虽不至于咬牙切齿：“反派死于话多。”

“你杀了我的宝贝狗，我都还没生气呢。”十字路口之王表示错愕后又打趣道：“心浮气躁，跟我听说的不一样啊。”

“我不要求契约作废，但是圆佑的灵魂你们休想带走。”

“亲爱的天使哥哥，”白眼恶魔挠挠他的眉毛，“我理解你维护伙伴的心情。可是跟恶魔做买卖，代价本来就是很大的。你觉得我们开给圆佑的条件太刻薄，那么俊大人现在问问你。”

“那个人类。”他指着正在照看圆佑的崔胜澈。

“我现在捅他一下，”他凭空亮出一把乌黑小刀，作势往前轻轻一刺。净汉没有回头望向崔胜澈，反而死盯着说话的恶魔：“然后告诉你ㅡㅡ”

“把你的一切给我，否则他的灵魂会被焚烧至灰飞烟灭。”

他轻易闯进净汉的识海里描出一幅可怕的画面，是崔胜澈苍白地倒在血泊的残酷模样。然后他收回这个例子，百般无趣对冒出冷汗、战意又起的净汉摇头叹气，“你杀不了我的。我这是幻象。”

真是阴险。打败这个假象也不过是白费力气。尽管如此净汉还是不可能让他们带走圆佑的。

“好吧好吧我没有想要杀掉一个来做任务升级的天使，”他挥挥手像是要赶走恼人的苍蝇，甚至顺手伸了个懒腰：“从古至今两边结的梁子已经够多了，我可不想打仗。”

自称俊的这个恶魔转向他的部下：“Dino，这笔买卖是你的，你自己决定吧。”说罢他一边哀嚎可怜自己的狗狗，砰地化作一团红烟离开了。

妈的。

战斗天使忍不住爆出一句脏话。 “既然老板都不介意了，那我也没有非要圆佑哥的灵魂不可。”

收回的灵魂都会交给俊大人保管，和他们这些小恶魔没什么直接相干，不过交易的奖励是越干净的灵魂越值钱。虽然没有了圆佑的灵魂，李灿所得到的荣光和翅膀，足以让他在吞吃后得到能力的跃升。

随着恶魔们的离开，净汉也收起战斗中的模样。他轻轻擦掉圆佑脸上沾染的一些血迹，说没事了。父亲会原谅你的。

圆佑疲惫地闭起眼睛。在一片安静之中，屋内布置逐渐恢复得完整干净如同什么事也没有发生过。是他正在收回结界。当一切恢复原状，有一个脸蛋稍圆的红发天使现身了，身后跟着另一名眼睛细长、手握卷轴的金发天使。

要走了吗？天使们问净汉，而净汉望向圆佑。只见圆佑从崔胜澈半托着他的怀里站起来，向他和洪知秀鞠躬道别。

“这些年，托福哥哥们的照顾了。往后的日子……珉奎也拜托你们了。”

崔胜澈和洪知秀都明白他这句话的意思。全圆佑牺牲翅膀和荣光的代价，不光是为金珉奎续命这么简单。他希望在自己离开后，金珉奎的记忆可以被重塑。也就是说，在金珉奎未来的回忆之中，全圆佑的存在将会全数抹去，不留痕迹。

纵使再有相见之日，也不复是相爱的人。

临走前净汉问崔胜澈，等我回来，不会太久。崔胜澈目光怀满倾慕摸摸他的头发，说好。

还没陪你走完清溪川，还没见过你对我发脾气的样子。上周妈妈还问我，你找到家人了没有。

他悄悄祈愿来日方长。 从那以后崔胜澈经常在有空的时候推开窗户看看天空，无论白天黑夜。他想着那个人，会有怎么样的姿态再次来到自己身边。人在爱里偶尔忐忑不安，便问洪知秀自己是否值得净汉舍弃与付出。那名虔诚的教徒没有多解释，抬手叫来金珉奎加点一杯奶茶。

望着金珉奎丝毫没有被影响的明朗背影，洪知秀持着茶匙，将方糖慢慢沉进热茶中，轻声道我真是有些不习惯。

崔胜澈可以理解洪知秀的所指。毕竟当初他们与金珉奎结识之时，全圆佑已守在金珉奎身边。

那个夜晚金珉奎终于被放开禁锢。伤心欲绝的哭求声仿佛昨日，永别的天使始终没有掉过眼泪。

如今当事人孑然一身不知曾经拥有，他们却依然完整保留那份被遗忘的爱意。 隔年春天崔胜澈剃了头进去服兵役，在部队里的日子过得简单刻苦又充实，像是回到父母的年代要靠着写信与外界作为联系。捱到第二年盼来轮休假期，每次探听净汉仍是无声无息。有次洪知秀实在不耐烦，干脆向他谎称从未听过净汉这个名字，演技精湛之余吓得崔胜澈背心一阵薄汗，唯恐那人确实是自己痴心妄想的存在。

他试想净汉是不是遇到什么困难，甚至请教部队里同寝的一个教徒如何祷告。崔胜澈笨拙地祈求净汉能够听见他的思念，听见他依然在等待。

结束两年多的兵役那时候是秋天了。崔胜澈的帽子罩着他那头板寸，随部队朋友走出兵营回归社会。他的美国籍友人浑然不觉别人的目光，顶着漂染成酸甜西柚色的头发站在外面迎接他，还有大邱赶来的家人们。

拥抱父母的时候崔胜澈才发现，他们身后还有一个人正在笑意浅浅地等着他。

这个人穿着崔胜澈十分眼熟的一件唐老鸭卫衣和牛仔裤，黑色的半长发别在左耳后面。

他好像有些许久未见的生涩，故作大方走上前来朝崔胜澈开口道：

“再次见到你很高兴，我是尹净汉。”

欢迎回来。 


End file.
